Merida DunBroch
Princess Merida DunBroch (originally from Brave) is the ancestor of Fanny Fulbright, on her mother's side, and the former princess of DunBroch Kingdom in Old Scotland 800 years ago. During her time, she was leader of Kids Next Door Sector DB, and was Numbuh 1286. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Merida meets Cheren Uno when he travels back to the past. King Fergus, Merida's father, wanted Cheren to marry Merida when they became old enough, due to Cheren's miraculous fighting during the war. But obviously, neither of them wanted to wed. Merida distracts everyone and knocks Cheren out before taking him to her treehouse, where they all become acquainted. When Cheren explains his mission to save the Giant and stop the evil Majora, the princess decides to help him. They sneak out of the castle together and retrieve Merida's sword and bow before heading to the forest. They meet the witch, Koume in her cottage, and after Cheren attacks her due to a misunderstanding, she explains her sister, Kotake who has disappeared in a portal above the Fire Falls, so she flies there while Merida and Cheren follow. Fi later teaches Cheren the Song of Time, which they use to open the portal and go to the future; where Merida's kingdom is ruined. Merida is stunned by the sight, but pushes it off as they go to find Kotake near the Ruined Catacomb. The witch explains the Giant Mask inside the catacomb and gives them a Rumble Ball before leaving to the portal. The kids go inside the catacomb and find the mask, and outside, Cheren mixes it with the Rumble Ball, puts it on, and grows into a tremendous giant. Merida panics at his new size and dodges before he almost steps on her, then keeps her ground when Cheren spins and blows the fog away from the Heavenly Ruin. He shrinks back to normal before they venture inside the ruin, solving numerous puzzles, and getting into battle with the Garo Master. Cheren learns the Elegy of Emptiness upon victory, and using this, they open a portal that takes them back in time, to when the Heavenly Ruin was in the sky. They navigate the dungeon further and soon come into battle with the titanic Stalgod. The two work together once again to defeat the creature, saving DunBroch's Giant. Cheren falls asleep after claiming its mask, and Merida takes him back to her treehouse. After he wakes up, they go down to the castle main hall for a celebratory feast. Soon, Cheren must leave back to his own time. Merida later goes up to Moonbase when Cheren shows up through another time portal, in the middle of saving Moonbase from Majora. Merida aids him in opening a vault and other puzzles before Cheren continues on his own. Merida comes to his time and watches Cheren's final battle against Zanifr Mimchi, and his ultimate victory. She joins him and Sector V down to Earth and waves Cheren and his friends good-bye as they go back to Hyrule Dimension. In Operation: RECLAIM, Cheren thinks of Merida among many other friends, their smiling faces giving him the courage to declare they will stop the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Merida's sector celebrates her victory over the Stalgod, and Merida doesn't even remember how she handled that adventure - not remembering Cheren, who was turned into a toy by Sugar. Major Battles *Merida and Cheren vs. Garo Master. *Merida and Cheren vs. Stalgod. Appearance Merida has fair skin with light freckles on her face, blue eyes, and huge, frizzy orange hair. She wears a thick dark-green dress ending just above her ankles, and brown boots. Abilities Merida is an excellent jumper, able to go up the fire Falls with no trouble, but her primary talent is in archery, with an aim so precise, she was the best archer of the KND in her time. She can also wield a sword with terrific movement. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: MASKED *Operation: RECLAIM (flashback) *Down in the Negaverse (Adirem) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sector Leaders Category:Fulbright Family Category:Marksmen Category:Europeans